Shadow of Winx
by motharusha92
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, Atem finds himself in a new world teeming with magic. But this realm faces the threat of the Shadow Games. Now he with the help of Priest Seto, known in this world as Seto Kaiba, must team up to prevent the magical dimension from being destroyed Contains elements of Season 0 & 5. Possible Romance & will obviously include Winx characters.


**Hello my name is motharusha92 and this is my first ever crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Winx Club.**

 **Due to a bet I lost to a young female cousin of mine whom I promised to watch Winx with her & since Yu-Gi-Oh one of my favorite criminally underrated shows has got a new movie coming soon Aka Dark Side of Dimensions, and my nostalgia fest of watching reruns, I decided why not make a crossover series.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 – Dawn of a New Path**

Shortly after loosing to his friend & partner Yugi in the ceremonial duel. The young pharaoh who saved the world from eternal darkness was excited to reunite with his companions in the afterlife

 _After finally getting back my memory, I have this strange feeling of happiness._ Atem thought as he's walking to the gates of heaven. _I finally get to reunite with my friends Mana & Mahad, Seto,_ _and father…_

Suddenly a bright white light came out of nowhere and engulfed the Pharaoh. _What's going on!?_ Then came absolute silence as the young man was gone…

In a forest outside of Magix City the body of a young boy with spikey dark purple, and black hair with blonde strands that defied gravity. His attire consisted of a dark blue shirt matched with tan pants and black shoes. Upon his chest was a iron chain holding a upside down gold pyramid. Two people were walking towards him.

"Look, I told you I saw someone " A female voice as she came across the body.

"Is he dead?" The male voice questioned

"No silly, he's still breathing" The man sighed, then proceeded to walk to where the female was stand. Catching a glance at Atem he suddenly stopped. "Are you ok?" the female companion asked.

"I'm ok. Lets take him back to the mansion" ~ the male responded. The female just nodded as they proceed to place the unconscious pharaoh in their vehicle and drove off.

"Who is he?" The female asked looking back at the unconscious spikey haired stranger.

"I didn't think it was possible but its him Kisara" ~revealed to be none other than Seto.

 **CUE EPIC YUGIOH THEME**

After taking an unconscious pharaoh from the forest. The two strangers now revealed to be long lost companions from Atem's past Priest Seto and his love, spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara made it inside. Seto than called his butler and told him to have his meetings canceled for the day while Kisara placed Atem on the couch.

"You're right. It is the Pharaoh" Kisara said as Seto entered the room next to her.

She then placed a wet towel over his forehead.

Seto then glances at the unconscious king. "He's going to be in for a surprise when he wakes up"

Two hours later:

Groaning Atem flutters his purple eyes open. He slowly gets up then sudden gets the realization that he is in someone's house. _By the looks of it this person is extremely wealthy_

"So your finally up Atem" shocked to hear a serious but somewhat sarcastic voice that Atem recognizes all to well Atem turns around to see Seto. "Seto. What's going on? And Why am I here?"

"Jeez you just woke up from being unconscious and your already talking" mocked Seto. Atem proceed to glare at him

Sighing "Fine. I guess I'll explain to you what happened….To put it simply instead of going to the afterlife right away you have been teleported to this world"

Atem too stunned to respond. Seto decides to continue "Forces of dark and light are clashing and soon a war will break out threatening not only this dimension but others as well"

Kisara witnessing Seto give his explanation she felt it was a good time to join in "That is why we former Priests of Egypt need a champion of both light and darkness to save this world and conquer the evil….Will you please aid us again Atem?"

Atem thought about for a minute. Then he stood up. "Forgive me I need to go out and clear my head." Atem then proceeding to the door without saying another word. Kisara & Seto were watching his every move

At the front of the gate and about to start a long walk to Magix City, Kisara caught up to him

"Wait! Seto meant to give you this. It has our numbers in the phone book. Contact one of us as soon as you change your mind" Atem took the Cell Phone then turned around to continue walking "…and Atem…thank you"

Atem wondered through Magix City. Looking for a purpose, a new sense of drive. He sacrificed everything at such a young age, his throne, his country, but most importantly himself. He erased himself not just from his memories but from history originally titled "the nameless pharaoh" a title that sounds fitting for Clint Eastwood's character. He paid the ultimate sacrifice all at an age were most now would be looking for a college.

Once he got his memories back thought he could finally be at peace. Finally retire from the fight against evil and reunite with his friends and loved ones from Egpytian days.

As he sat on a bench overlooking a pond in a park, he couldn't help but wonder _Should I have really held back against Yugi?_ He didn't use Obelisk or Ra's special abilities during the duel, which most certain would've ended the duel in Atem's victory. Resulting in him staying with friends he came to care deeply for in the 3 years he spent with them.

He suddenly heard a sound familiar to one of his monsters. He proceeded to take out his deck until he reached the card that made the distinct sound, the card shined brightly as soon as it faded, a ball of hair with two big eyes and small green feet was floating in front of the King of Games. "Kuriboh!" the hairball began to cuddle it's master. Once it stopped, Atem began to pat its head.

 _Kuriboh must've sensed I was feeling bad about myself._ Atem smiled at the thought. He then looked at his duel monster "Your right Kuriboh, I can't keep staying mad at what happened I need to focus on the present. Thank you my friend" Kuriboh closed its eyes in a happy fashion then proceeded to disappear in the card.

Atem remained on that bench for hours looking out into the now night sky, full of stars. _Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, even Kaiba wouldn't want be to keep me down_. He looked at his right and which was the mark of friendship Tea had drawn a long time ago. The young duelist remembered that bonds of friendship will never be broken

The pharaoh stood up raised his fist into the sky and decided from here on he will forge a new path.

"So I see you made your decision" Seto said as he found Yami sitting on the bench. Atem turned around to see his successor to the throne and smiled "Yes I guess I did…Kaiba"

"Hmph so you figured out my cover name for this world" Seto scoffed with mild amusement

"Indeed, after all its not hard to figure out when you have a descendant that goes by the same name with the exact same gruff personality and ego" Atem replied teasingly

Seto ignored his comment as they kept walking "Listen I wanted to thank you, about saving me from my father" reminiscing the day his real father turned unleashed the darkness in his heart and murdered Kisara by sealing her monster spirit in a stone tablet.

"I know you would've done the same thing" Atem smiled and Seto returned the Pharaoh's gratitude with a smile of his own.

They got into Seto's hover-car, which resembles a Ferrari, and drove back to the mansion The High Priest decided to tell him what is going on in this world "There is a underworld that uses the powers of the Shadow Game and we fear that these Shadows Writers could attract some unwanted attention"

"How powerful are these Shadow Writers?" Atem curiously asked

"Not as powerful as high priests of our time but if they join forces it will be difficult to stop" Kaiba responded

"I understand. What would you want me to do?" – Atem in a confident manner ready for the next challenge to save a world he's new to

"Very well" Kaiba said "I need you to go undercover at Red Fountain. It's a topnotch school for Specialists young princes around your age training them in preparation for combat and leadership."

They made it to the garage of his mansion and got out of the car.

"Very well. When do I start?" The former spirit of the millennium puzzle responded

"Tomorrow"

"What about you?" Yami Yugi asked.

"As president of a major corporation I can't. I will be working behind the scenes as your liaison." Seto said curtly.

"Very well, I guess you are a busy man seeing how you would loose to me" Atem said cocky

"Is that a challenge?" Seto whipped out a holographic duel disk (the same one Seto Kaiba uses Dark Side of Dimension) "Do you truly have the skills necessary of a champion Pharaoh?"

"That's it _Kaiba_ " smiles Atem as he whips out the Battle City Duel Disk "Show me your passion and use all your might against me"

"DUEL!" They yelled at the same time.

As two eternal rivals begin in a duel that no one, not even Kisara will know about. Atem is even more ready for the challenge that lies ahead and with his rival at his side they will stop these so called Shadow Writers.

 **Well how you like that**

 **Please let me know what you think in comments.**

 **Have a great day.**


End file.
